


sober

by fairyslush



Series: convivencia [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestfriends!hyungwonho, extreme sass and extreme cheese, very sassy hyungwon pls forgive, written for a friend i don't even ship this deer go d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very drunk "kitten" named im changkyun stumbles upon a half-exasperated shin wonho. everything is well and good, until changkyun decides to puke on wonho's shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sober

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend. college au monsta x is one of my favorite things forever.

 

"are you _sure_ you even need me here?" wonho shouts over the deafening thrum of the electronic dance music, grimacing a bit as his elbow grazed what seemed like a puddle of spilled tequila on the table that they chose. "you look hella comfortable in this entire..." he pauses, pursing his lips to think of a better word. "...situation."  
  
hyungwon merely quirks a brow at his bestfriend, his perpetual bitch face being gorgeously illuminated by the strobe lights in the club, a fact that wonho finds incredibly unfair.  
  
"i _need_ to look comfortable, you idiot." he banters, none too nicely either. "besides. i need you here to intimidate the fuck out of these lowlifes until i'm drunk enough to think they are mildly attractive."  
  
wonho sighs, momentarily closing his eyes in an effort to avoid retaliating against the taller. it was hard to be the bestfriend of chae hyungwon, a modelesque prodigy who was too smart for his own good, yet had an uncanny penchant for frequenting clubs just to suck the souls out of unseeming--in the heir's terms-- _lowlifes._ which mostly means making out with them until they are breathless, hooking up with them until the only name on their lips and the only face on their conscious were that of the blonde bastard. this rarely spells anything good for the raven haired elder, as mostly he ends up in the bar alone, with no ride to take him home and no keys to open their shared apartment on the most unlucky of days.  
  
sometimes, he can't help but wonder why he keeps the friendship.  
  
"cutiepie at nine o'clock." hyungwon's sultry whisper stops him from wondering, and he shakes himself back to the cacophonic reality of the upscale club. "nice nose, cheeky grin, probably a bit drunk. sounds like your type, hyung."  
  
he keeps himself from hitting the younger on the head, his eyes diverting their attention instead to this "cutiepie" hyungwon was pertaining to, squinting a bit in an effort to make out their features. and lo, the blonde shithead was right. the boy at nine o'clock who was tipsily dancing to his ten o'clock and forward, _was_ just his type.  
  
hyungwon snorts at this development, smirking as he noticed his elder staring for more than three seconds, a tell-tale sign that he was- _-as always_ \--right. "i'll take that as my cue to go flirt with that bartender over there for a bottle of d'Asti." he pats his elder on the back, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from chuckling. "goodluck, use protection, and remember that i am number one in your speed dial, among other things."  
  
he leaves the raven haired boy with a wink, before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
as luck would have it, the moment chose it as the time for a softer, smaller body to collide against his own, and wonho has to blink a few times to realize that it was indeed mr. cutie pie formerly at nine o'clock.  
  
"are you okay?" wonho still has some chivalry left inside of him, and he places both of his hands on either of the boy's shoulders, keeping him steady. "you look a bit wobbly there, dude."  
  
" _no_ , i'm changkyun." the half-sleepy chortle that trips from his mouth was a telltale sign of his drunkeness, and wonho can only raise a brow to this fact."and you, my good sir, look a bit-- _no_ \--" a giggle. _great._ "--hella... _mighty_ fine."  
  
wonho purses his lips to keep himself from laughing, yet he had to admit that it was the first time he ever found someone's drunkenness to be cute. hyungwon was too much of a heavyweight to have cute moments like these, and it would take a million knives to wonho's throat for him to admit that his satan of a best friend could ever be adorable. plus, who cares about that blonde bastard--who, by virtue of his _skill_ in flirtation, was probably in the middle of ruining the life of his third, or fourth, vicim of the night--when such a cute little _kitten_ (wonho noticed the cat ears on his head--cute touch. perfect, even) was right here, practically in his arms?  
  
"okay." he holds the boy upright, yet it seemed as if the smaller male had other ideas, and ended up snuggling against his toned chest. "and, okay. comfortable?"  
  
the boy--changkyun--nods against his pecs, and wonho couldn't stop the chuckle that left his throat. "you're warm."  
  
wonho absent-mindedly slinks his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer, and he could practically hear the other purr against his torso. talking about keeping in character.  
  
"so." suavely (because it's hard not to be suave when you have been friends with satan himself for years), wonho places his forehead against the smaller male, who, in turn, lifted his head up, their noses bumping and their lips a mere breath from touching. "would you like to make it warmer?"

eyes fluttered close and the smallest of nods signals a yes, and wonho did not hesitate to close the distance between their mouths, his plump lips finally meeting with the other's thinner pair in a soft, but heated kiss. changkyun practically melts against him, clumsy hands finding their way up his torso to his neck, tiptoing a little to deepen the osculation, wonho's hands pressed firmly against the small of his back. changkyun lets out a small moan, his senses probably heightened by the lack of sobriety, and wonho takes this chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth, smirking a bit as he tasted a bit of the bubblegum flavored vodka the male was probably drunk with. adorable.  
  
"mmm, _bubblegum_." wonho teases, breaking the kiss for a few seconds before changkyun himself impatiently locked their lips again, and wonho couldn't help but grin at this development. _kitty had a bite_ , he thought.  
  
they kiss, and kiss, and wonho's hands are just slowly lifting up the hem of the other's shirt when changkyun abruptly broke their osculation and raised a finger up to signal him to wait.  
  
"hey," wonho motioned, quirking a brow up, his voice throaty after their heated rendezvous. "are you oka--"  
  
his query was answered by a torrent of pink and green puke assaulting his shoes, and he almost couldn't move fast enough to catch the smaller boy before he completely passed out on the floor. with the boy safe in his arms (his shoes and the hem of his seven for all mankind jeans weren't though), he took a moment to thank the heavens for his blackbelt in taekwondo.  
  
and then he fetched his phone and dialed '1'.

***

"this better be important, hyung." hyungwon's bitch face was scarier under the club's smattering of lights, his features bearing the tell tale sign of the 'you-fucking-interrupted-my-makeout-sesh-with-a-really-hot-and-really-rare-individual-and-i-will-be-sure-to-make-you-pay" look. but wonho has no time to fear for his life. "i was this close to hooking up with this really hot dude who was taller-- _taller!--_ than me. and you know how rare that i--"  
  
hyungwon paused, his sharp eyes finally taking in the whole of the situation, and he didn't even need to look down on the floor to know where that rancid smell of bubblegum and something rotten was coming from. " _amazing."_ he heaves a deep sigh, biting his bottom lip as he shook his head at his bestfriend's utter misfortune. "i'll get the car. you can carry sleeping cutie out of the club by yourself, right, prince charming?"  
  
wonho looks at him, his brow raised in utter distaste as he picks the boy up and carries him in what could only be called a bridal carry. "can you not be sarcastic for one second in your life?"  
  
"nope." hyungwon has the audacity to throw his elder his cheekiest grin. "no can do, _hyung_."  
  
"and people ask me why i didn't just date you."  
  
" _please_." the modelesque blonde walks forward, twirling his car keys on his slender forefinger. "whatever you're trying to say, we're still going to get married to each other when we are 40 and still single. an impossibility, but i like backup plans."  
  
wonho shakes his head, but a small smile was obvious on his lips. "are you even allowed to drive, though?" he quirks a brow, rearranging changkyun on his arms before he began to walk. "you downed that entire bottle of d'Asti in record time."  
  
"bitch please." hyungwon navigated through the crowd with ease, as if his bloodstream wasn't at least 75% alcohol at the moment. "i don't get drunk."  
  
wonho could only roll his eyes and force himself to believe, because that is what more than a decade of (best)friendship with _the_ chae hyungwon does to a person.

***

changkyun wakes up to a hundred missed calls, ninety of them from his college roommate lee jooheon, and ten of them from his mother. changkyun chooses to return the call of the redheaded hurricane instead.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU ARE ALIVE!" changkyun could swear that his headache immediately worsened, and the sunlight coming from the floor to ceiling window on his left wasn't helping alleviate it. "YOU WEREN'T KIDNAPPED OR ANYTHING RI--"  
  
changkyun blinks, his train of thought drowning out his friend's screeches from the other end of the line, his cranium thrumming and his brows furrowing at the unfamiliarity of his surroundings. the room was too snazzy, too upscale to be his own, and he knows in his heart that the dorm he shared with jooheon didn't have floor to ceiling windows, much less a breathtaking view of the seoul skyline.  
  
he closes his eyes in an attempt to remember what could've possibly happened the night before, but his headache barred him from any coherent thought, and he settles for lying on the (comfortable) bed for a few more minutes while his loud roommate continues to prattle on his phone's speaker.  
  
"hyung! he's awake!"  
  
a husky holler startles him out of his calmness, yet the sharp pain in his cranium stopped him from bolting out of the bed in record speed. instead, he pulls the sheets closer to his chest, inching back until his back hits the headboard, and he could only stare at the slightly ajar door in both fear and anticipation on who were responsible for bringing him in god knows where.  
  
"oh hey," comes the too casual greeting from the raven haired boy who looked too casual for the morning. "good morning, changkyun."  
  
and there it all came back to him. jooheon forcing him to go clubbing, going overboard with the bubblegum vodka shots because they tasted so good, losing his roommate as he drunkenly danced into the crowd, ending up in the arms of a raven haired boy who smelled like expensive cologne, and kissing the softest pair of lips he had ever encountered in his whole 21 years of being on the face of the earth. panicking from the sudden realization, changkyun immediately covered his mouth to conceal a squeal, before backing up unto the headboard yet again and coming too dangerously close to hitting his head.  
  
"hey. careful there." the raven-haired boy's grin looked like it was trying to be comforting, but all it did was fluster the hungover freshman even more. did he really make out with such a person last night? "you feeling okay?"  
  
"of _course_ he's not feeling okay." a blonde emerges from behind the doorframe, and changkyun could swear that he had never seen a boy so intimidatingly beautiful in his life. how the fuck did he end up with this gorgeous pair? "he puked out a probable fifteen shots of vodka on your shoes last night. how do you think he'd be okay?"  
  
the black-haired boy shoots him a nasty glare. changkyun begins to go red in embarrassment. "oh my god i am so sorry."  
  
"oh no, it's okay." the male reassured, before turning to his blonde companion. "can you, like, leave?"  
  
the blonde raised his hands in surrender, jutting his bottom lip out before backing away.  
  
"hey." the black-haired male's attention was on him once more, and changkyun didn't know if he liked it or not. "i know you're feeling a bit confused, but i can assure you that no harm was done to you or your belongings." changkyun nodded, because those puppy eyes were giving him no choice but to agree. "and i think you could use some breakfast."  
  
a growl from his stomach signified his yes. the raven-haired boy laughs. changkyun hopes it's not in disgust.  
  
"adorable."  
  
changkyun had to do a double take to check if he wasn't hearing things, but the boy had already gone outside the room.

***

breakfast was shrouded in awkwardness, and it was the worst idea to let hyungwon break the silence.  
  
"before anything else," he began, solemnly chewing on a bite of scrambled eggs. "he's not my boyfriend. contrary to popular belief, i actually have standards."  
  
changkyun didn't need to look at the raven-haired boy to know he was glaring.  
  
" _anyway_." the blonde extends a hand to shake, and his face, for once, isn't contorted to that of utter offense. "i'm hyungwon. you can say i'm that weeaboo's designated nanny." a smirk as punctuation. what did he get himself into, again?  
  
"don't listen to him," the ravenette bantered, turning towards the dazed brunette. "i'm wonho, if you don't remember."  
  
changkyun doesn't. but he doesn't say that fact out loud. instead, he offers a nod. "changkyun. im changkyun."

***

breakfast ended after a few more horrid points of awkward silences, and changkyun couldn't wait to go home. it seemed impossible for him to slip himself into the duo's banter, and it was not hard to feel out of place in the upscale apartment. maybe the kiss in the club was just that--a fleeting fancy. nothing but a momentary bliss that would have no repeats, neither in the near or far future. the thought felt like a stab to his chest.  
  
"hey."  
  
his train of thought was interrupted by the sudden appearance of wonho, just as he was tying the laces of his shoes.  
  
"hey." he bites his bottom lip, his eyes a quivering earthquake to behold. "thanks for letting me stay the night. my roommate would murder me if i ended up sleeping over with a bunch of weirdos."  
  
wonho chuckled. changkyun had to fight the urge to throw himself unto his chest. did he have to look that attractive without the influence of alcohol? "i'm glad you don't think we're a bunch of weirdos. especially that guy."  
  
changkyun shakes his head. " _nah_. i have a friend who's a bit like him. blonde too."  
  
"it's probably a _blonde_ thing."  
  
a harmonized chuckle serves as the prelude to an awkward silence.  
  
"let me drive you home." wonho offers, his hands jingling the keys that were sitting in his pocket.  
  
"i'm fine." changkyun shakes his head. he has done enough damage for one night. no use in abusing the hospitality of someone who was so obviously out of his league. "my place shouldn't be too far away."  
  
"i insist. _please_?"  
  
those puppy eyes should be cursed to whatever hell his blonde bastard bestfriend was ruling.

***

  
the car ride was silent. it was hard to think of conversation topics when one's head was threatening to burst out of one's skull, and changkyun couldn't get out of the car fast enough when it parked in his home's garage.  
  
"hey-- _hey_!" wonho manages to grab his arm before he could go further into his apartment complex, which was nothing compared to the snazzy address the other had attached to his name. changkyun wanted to burn on the spot. "do you hate me that much, changkyun?"  
  
changkyun limply shakes his head. "no."  
  
" _good_."  
  
before he could protest, wonho pulled him into a kiss, sober this time, his lips feeling softer and warmer than his hungover memory could even remember. the kiss was gentle, quite unlike the one they shared the night before, and it took changkyun a few seconds to register what was actually happening and he had barely kissed back when the other had pulled away.  
  
"i lied about not doing any harm to your belongings." wonho heaves out a chuckle, his hand still lightly grasping changkyun's  arm while he spoke. "i may have slipped my number into your contact list. have fun looking for it, though."  
  
a wink.  
  
seriously, what did changkyun get himself into?  
  
"i'll see you around, _kyun_." wonho waves as he gets back into his car. changkyun could feel the good kind of goosebumps popping on his skin at that moniker. "hopefully in a well-lit place, with no interruptions from sassy blondes."  
  
"that would be great." changkyun chuckled, nodding as he waved goodbye, a dopey smile painted on his face as he watched the other drive away. he has quite a story to tell his roommate for lunch.

***

wonho's phone vibrates the moment he sets his shoes on the rack.  
  
from: [ _kitten_ ]  ||  don't you think 'future boyfriend' is a bit too pre-emptive, not to mention assuming?  
  
the raven-haired boy merely laughs, shaking his head as he thinks of the most proper reply.  
  
_[ end ]_

**Author's Note:**

> some cute stuff about their courses:  
> -hyungwon's taking up law  
> -wonho's taking up business  
> -changkyun's a fine arts freshman  
> -jooheon's a music sophomore


End file.
